I was born An Assassin of the Nine Clans!
by Uchiha Forever more
Summary: The Nine Clans, everyone of them assasins for who ever could pay the high price for their services.. The clans didn't get along well only three remained allies after the wars between them ravished there numbers and supplies.Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata,
1. Chapter 1

The Nine Clans, everyone of them assasins for who ever could pay the high price for their services.. The clans didn't get along well only three remained allies after the wars between them ravished there numbers and supplies.

The first clan is the Ancient Haruno Clan known for there Vast knowledge of battle and healing technices. When someone is born in the Haruno Clan before they meet their parents they are laid before the elegant Sakura tree and the petals fall before them showing the clan what animal the child will pocess and how strong they will be. If the petals fall fast and burn when they reach the ground the child will be a failure and put to work in the fields, but if the petals fall slow and steadily increase glowing with life the child will be a great warrior undefeated in there lifetime. That was the case of the last born baby girl before the great war between the clans knocked down their numbers. She didn't cry but lay quietly on the ground as the tree worked slowly at identify its purpose. The light from the tree lit the small surronding area and the petals fell softly and image apperead on the bark of a wolf howling at the moon then a dragon flying high in the sky, then they knew she was the child of prodigy. Her animal would be a wolf strong and wild forever ading her in whatever need be and when the time was right the tree would pass on its power to her and she would change into the Golden dragon the was embedded in the clans symbol the highest honor anyone could get. Through her life she would be able to tap into the dragons power when she was weaak and defenseless but if it happens to much her body would fall apart not being able to hold the power till shes of age.

She was trained since the day she began to crawl how to kill and kill successfully. If any mistake was made slashes were made to the bottom of her feet and she had to run as the blood soaked the ground. Many children joined her in classes but so many failed those who broke the rules to the extreme degree were killed without a second glance. By the age of 10 she could easily take down ten full grown men without breaking a sweat, she learned how to heal people and black belt in kung fu. At age 13 the final children that made it through training had cold lifeless eyes and dark souls, on graduation day they had to compete against each other and kill the opponent. Harsh as it may seem but if you couldn't kill a friend you defently couldn't kill a foe. The elders kept her away from people so she had np friends so she murdered maliciously anyone put against her and in the end she came out top of her class along with 4 others.

When she turned 15 Her uncut pink hair reached just below her butt and Deep sea foam green eyes saw nothing but hate and corrupt leadership her body was nothing but muscles rippling as she stretched in the morning sun scars marred her cream colored skin and her light beige robe hugged her curvy form perfectly. The soles of her feet had pink scars forming X's from her early childhood discipline.

She had been sent out on a few assination missions recently and her hands still slightly shook from the anticipation of her next kill, that was the only to despell her anger was to kill with such grace and skill that natural death causes was usually the only diagnoses doctors could seem to make.

Her Wolf sat embracing the warm of the morning sun, light reflected of its shimmering silver coat as it lay seemingly motionless, The animals were even trained and could kill just like there master. And could even communicate with telepathy which could be turned off if one needed privacy. Her sword lay in front of her as she meditated floating slightly off the rock on which she has been sitting, her hair blowing in the breeze, no noise could be heard around the compound everyone was completely silent even walking didn't make a noise.

She knew before the attacker even touched her how fast there heart and was beating and how softly they crept towards her, she could even tell from there energy signature that they had to be an assasin from the Hyuuga clan. She thrust her left hand out and caught the young male be the throat snapping his fragile neck before he even knew what hit him, tch she rolled her eyes and stood his body peaceful semotanisly compusted and his ashes carried in the wind back to his home.

She brushed the dirt off her robe and walked towards the main compound were the elders would give her a new mission and it seems this one would change everything shed grown to be fond her all the killing and heartless stares would be forgotten for the time being.

The oldest elder Sayuna spoke calmly and said

" Tomorrow you will pack 2 months worth of cloths and infiltrate the Hyuuga District, you must kidnap Hinata Hyuuga and bring her to me ALIVE. I don't want her mishandled dear I need her eyes in one piece, Tonight you must cut you hair to just below your shoulders and dye it black im giving you an herb that will change your eye color to smoky blue. Become known by her people and earn they're trust and then kill her father and bring her back Got it if you fail the punishment will be great since I cant have you killed because of the dragon blood that runs in your veins you'll be tortured more than you can imagine, I hold little respect for you even if you are considered a "Goddess:" be some. And one other thing you will be assisted by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha from our ally clans"

Sakura P.O.V

I sat quietly in my room the moon casting lonely shadows across the surface of the wooden furniture, Kiya

Watched me feeling the hatred I felt she flashed her teeth and growled menacingly but sat peacefully waiting my exit. I starred at the silver scissors my green eyes starred back no tears would be shed I was to cold for that just confusion was the only emotion effident in my distant reflection. The elders despised me they raised me to be the perfect killing machine therye little toy and id grown tired of it all, a wicked smile grew on my lips this would be the last mission I would go on they would all be dead soon killed by my hand. The slice of hair rung in my ears as my beautiful pink hair glowed and fell softly to the ground just as the petals did when the tree decided my fate that night so long ago. I rubbed the black dye in my hair then rinsed it out and sat on the roof my short black hair tossed lightly in the wind, I leaned against kiya and sent sparks of fire from my finger tips they didn't know all the power I really had or how evil I could really get they had created a monster and I would haunt there dreams in dew time. I stood grabbed my bag whistled to kiya and disappeared into the night as silent as a butterfly deadly as a cheetah.


	2. The Uchiha

The second clan probably the strongest was the The Uchiha Clan they were known for being unstoppable killers with an incredible blood line that many people envied. They remained prideful sinning in their own special way, they had turned against everyone except the Haruno's during the first great clan war before anybody else had. There way of leading was secretive to say the least only select children got sparred an early death the strong ones lied to since birth became twisted in late adulthood just like their parents. But it hadn't always been like that they used to be very calm teachers in the world of fighting to the other clans but in time they got greedy over their precious bloodline and didn't want it shared and when an Uchiha fell in love with a Yamaika all hell broke loss.

When a child is born a boy they are automatically taken to a special shrine were the moon will tell them if they process the Sharingan, if yes then are left with there parents till age 4 then stolen away and trained till age 15. But girls didn't have it so lucky, they had to be a beautiful baby to even be considered kept alive once that was done they would repeat the moon ceremony with them if no the child was killed with out a second thought but if yes they are trained in the way of seduction an idea stole from the yamaika clan and sent one spell missions.

He was special to say the least taking after his older brother he showed unbelievable promise.

By age three the sharingan become fully developed and the child wasn't scarred to use it on anyone he deemed worthless. By age 5 he could speak proper grammar and completely any Jutsu assigned to him but any mistake made was punished by whip slashes to the back and hot coals on the legs and arms he had gotten this punishment repeatedly and scars and burned tissue marked his pale skin. When he turned 10 he watched his younger sister be used as target practice by the other trained kids they didn't care and he couldn't show he did either she had committed a deadly sin giving food to a worthless peasant or unsharingan wielding child a maid to others and she would be tortured till she learned her lesson. She was kind just like his now dead mother to gentle to be an assassin he vowed to rescue her from this harsh world they had known, to save her from the pain.

She got locked away in a cell for the next 5 years as he trained alone his Father killed when he was 6 his brother magically missing, he grew colder than ever he didn't spare a glance to his elders when they spoke he had become unstoppable , he was around 6'2 and stocky hard muscles constricted as he walked a slim sword strapped on his lean back. Deep endless pools of coal starred back at him as he starred at the rain puddle marveling as it changed forms so easily, his animal A soot black Panther which unlike the rest of the family that had Eagles or Falcons sat huddled in the shadows his bright yellow eyes watching small movements here and there. A long scar rain from his shoulder across his back to his opposite hip from when he lost a fight against a cocky guard blocking his sisters cell he sneered that guard was long dead now murdered by his blade long ago. He had become the savior of his clan he would take his rightful place has clan leader and like the Harunos become the black dragon God of death.

A dark Aura shook the room as the elders spoke among themselves not noticing his presence. He appeared behind one of the younger broads decapitated her then stood calmly back in his spot the elders seemed shocked which they should be and then one harshly spoke

"Sasuke you will aide Sakura Haruno in a assination/kidnappying and be gone two months your hair will be changed blond and your eyes green, don't abject or your sister will be killed before you budge from that spot"

He looked at the blood staining his carpet

" o and another thing respect you elders were here to protect you" he finished with a sneer ugly yellow Flashed much against Sasukes dislike.

With a forced rigid forced bow he exit there lavish quarters sauntering off to his room to prepare for what was to come.

Sasuke P.O.V

The early morning sun slowly bather the landscape its in beautiful array, while I remained grey to the world to deep under the water for light to reach. I had stayed outside with Katon all night his silk fur my pillow when I dozed off, sleep wasn't coming much to my dismay but my usual stoic expression remained in place. I could tell the elders had begun hiding something from me and I was bound to figure it out, sending me on a mission with a female from a different clan seemed unreal in so many ways. The scar on my back stretched and burned as I shifted making me curse and my blood red sharing an sprang to life in my emotionless eyes I would murder everyone of the elders in the nastiness of ways and rescue my sister from there tainted hands. I picked up and rock steady its cold hard form not moved my the elements around it that's what I seemed to be, I cast it into the woods hitting a rabbit with practiced skill. Katon enjoyed his meal and I walked away from my Prison to face the hell I would have to freeze.


	3. Naruto

The third allied clan was the Uzimaki Clan, there is only around 20 of them left and they remain succleded trying to rein habit there dwindling numbers before they can no longer defend there land. Members of this clan are very knowledgeable in fuinjutsu which deals with sealing and summoning techniques. Many people feared this clan for in their genes they passed down a demon known only by legend and myths, but in reality lived in there newest child.

When a child is born a seal is placed on their arm binding them to the clan and when ever needed the elders could summon them on whim, If a babies eyes are brown or a darker shade they were not to be trained and instead be raised as monks and healers staying forever in the village aiding elderly and children. The strong blue eyed and green eyed babies had a chakra line in their pupil that could connect to the ancient demon that lived in a stone statue in a sacred temple. If the demon accepted them the child would become its host and transverse its power to its own. But the demon wasn't completely trusted so a seal was placed on its powers to protect the child.

The bright eyed baby with golden hair starred at the statue whisker markings on his cheeks bending as he giggled and thrashed. A bright red glow emitting from the statues eyes met the boys and embedded its blueprint into the Childs form and make-up changing it so in time it could accept the burden. The light dimmed and everything stayed still the baby opened his eyes which gleamed red with a black pupil then flashed back to blue, he began to cry and for the first and last time tears would spill from his blue eyes. He learned in time that the fox would leave his body and join another and in that time he would become the dragon of the sun as his father and grandfather before him it would be his duty to transfer the souls from the dragon of death to the heaven dragon.

Training was vicious as he grew older, he remained wild and stubborn but learned quickly and produced tremendous results. By age 6 he could run miles and talk in 4 fluent languages. His fighting skills remained unmatched by age 8 and could no longer be taught anything else, in fear that he would start to rely on the fox's powers. He was sent on quest and outings at age 9 fighting monsters and bringing back selfish things the elders wanted. He began getting beat by the oldest of the elders if something he wanted didn't happen and scars still flashed on his shoulders as he grew. The beatins grew worse until one day he lost control of the fox and destroyed half the village, soon people began to distrust him and reject his presence. He remained silent almost a mute for the years that followed he reined supreme in every skill thrown at him but without a word he would bow and leave the elders home waiting for his next mission.

Naruto Point of View

I couldn't remember what my voice even sounded like since I didn't use it often enough my past remained blurry when I tried to remember why I landed in such a distant state. It rained for hours that day and I felt weak cut of from the suns warming glow, The mission I received from the elders had my head swimming with opportunity if I could get out of here and don't come back I would be free but the demon inside me yearned for bloodshed and a twisted laugh sounded from my mouth echoing off the trees. My large fox with a black tip on its tail snarled in a sinister way catching my mislead thoughts. My blue eyes darkened as a sensed an intruder circling in the shadows I appeared behind him wrapping my long fingers around his throat squeezing tightly, he gapped like a fish dropping his sword in the mud with a loud splat. I gave a power induced shake snapping his neck severing the spinal cord then dropped the body without a second look my inner force gnawed at its bindings wanting to tear into the dead mans flesh painting the ground with his natural paint. I walked away my newly dyed auburn hair soaking my shirt as I held the pills that would change my eyes to silver in my palm, my other hand caressing the summoning tattoo on my bicep. I glanced around before clenching my hand tightly and the wind picked up swiftly wiping my shirt and Jeko's Red fur I loosed my hand and the wind lessened dramatically. A large smile brightened my face as I grabbed my bag and sprinted into the forest to meet my new team. Facing the unknown that seemed all so familiar.


End file.
